


Fade Walk With Me

by puremorning



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fade Sex, I cant be bothered to tag this properly, PWP, just know theres banging and its a little bit sad, maybe ill tag this properly later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 19:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15541137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puremorning/pseuds/puremorning
Summary: Lavellan searchs for her lost love in the fade.





	Fade Walk With Me

She spends far more time sleeping now than she ever did. ‘Just taking some well earned rest’ she tells her advisors. What’s not to believe about that? She truly has earned it; the breach is sealed and Corypheus is no more, everything she set out to do has been accomplished. She should be overjoyed but instead she mourns her love. His reasons for leaving are unknown to her, all she knows is that her heart longs for Solas.  
Mix enough elfroot and Antivan brandy and you have a sleeping draught strong enough to fell an ox. This has become her nightly routine after finding that her worries caused sleep to evade her.  
Well past the point of caring if she’s truly meeting him in the fade or if it’s simply a normal dream borne out of her own desperate imagination she wraps herself around one of the plush pillow she never asked for and closes her eyes, begging sleep to take her.

\- 

The grass is soft and damp beneath her bare feet, the air cool; she’s walking through the Dales. Alone. As she wanders she gazes longingly as the greenery she misses so. All the secret hiding places Shem never thought to look, the lushness of the overgrowth unlike any other place she’s seen since becoming Inquisitor. Far too much time spent in cities, in ballrooms and at meetings for a Dalish elf. Soon she’s at the bank of a small stream. Setting herself down with just her feet in the crystal water she hold her head in her hands, silver hair falling to cover her face. Before long she’s weeping. Everything around her reminds her of all she’s lost, Solas, her clan, her peace. When she dreams he’s always there, waiting for her, that’s how she knows the difference. He taught her to walk in the fade through sleep, though far is she from his mastery. She knows she’s truly in the fade because she is always alone. Whether he stays away through want, need or simply because she lacks the talent, it hurts all the same.

By no means is she wailing but nevertheless she hears not the soft padding footsteps approaching from behind. She’s shocked to her feet when she hears the presence speak.  
“Andaran atish’an, ma vhenan,” his voice is soft and low just as she remembers.  
Turning, she sees the face of her beloved, the setting sun bringing a warmth to his pale skin.  
“Solas! How - what are you doing here?”  
“You search for me, do you not? I am simply answering your call.”  
She steps out of the water and back onto the embankment Solas stands on. Crossing, almost running, to him she throws her arms around his waist, burying her face in his chest as his arms around her shoulders.  
“Took you long enough,” she mumbles into his chest.  
He kisses the crown of her head, “I know, I know, forgive me ma vhenan,” he says, carding his fingers through her hair, “I missed you so.”  
She looks up at him now, green eyes wide and overflowing with tears. Blinking them away she leans up and presses her mouth to his, holding him tighter as he does her. It feels real, just like the first kiss they shared in the fade so long ago. Breaking apart she looks back to him.  
“The come back to me, my love.” Her words are strong but her voice waivers.  
His arms drop from around her, stepping backwards he turns away from her.  
“I...cannot.” His back is to her now, as if he cannot stand to look at her. That really stings. “Events have been set in motion, it is… better we remain apart.”  
“Then why are you here?” her voice is sharp as her knives, for all her forlorn pining she still clings to some vague sense of self respect.  
Facing her again, “I wanted to see you. But I see now how selfish of me that was,” he turns sharply on his heel, “I must go, Ir abelas, ma vhenan.” He begins to walk away and all self control leaves her. When he left the first time he was just no longer there, but to see him walk away from her is too much. She sprints after him grabbing his wrist.  
“Solas please. Don’t go. I need you.” The tears have returned. She never used to cry like this, what a fool love has made of her.  
Gently he tugs his wrist from her grasp but he does not continue to walk. She rests her head gently on his back.  
“Please vhenan, don’t make this harder than it is.”  
“You call me vhenan yet you hurt me like this,” the longer they stay in this limbo the less control she has. Stepping around him and cupping his face she says stumbling over her words, “Please, just tonight, I’ll stop looking for you, I’ll-I’ll leave you alone forever! Please just stay with me tonight.” Pathetic and she knows it. She was right to have never loved before this.  
Solas places his own hands around her face and presses their foreheads together, closing his eyes but for a moment before opening them and smiling, “We both know that isn’t true, my love, but,” he smiles wider, looking deeply into her eyes, “I could not bring myself to leave you now.”  
It’s as if the barrier between them has been physically broken. Mouths pressed together in hungry kisses like starving beggars at a feast, hands clinging to anything they can find purchase on. Her hands sneak under his woolen shirt, running smooth laps over his flesh. Now she’s tugging at it demanding, “Off.”  
He pulls it over his head discarding it on the ground he turns his attention to her clothing now, pulling her loose blouse off, exposing her small breasts to the air. They both shiver, though as chilled as they may feel they know soon enough they will certainly be warm enough.

The shirt removed she sets about kissing his newly exposed skin, starting with his neck she peppers kisses down his chest, dropping to her knees she continues past his navel until she reaches the tied waistband of his trousers. Quickly she pulls the knotted tie loose pulling his trousers and smallclothes down in one motion. Stepping out of them he stands before her, all bare flesh in the eveningtide. She wastes no time, gripping his stiff length she runs her mouth down the side of it, closing her eyes she presses her nose into the dark hair at the base, breathing in the heady scent of her lover. She looks almost reverent, like a Chantry sister knelt in prayer. Back she goes licking a teasingly slow stripe up the length of him before taking him into her mouth fully.  
Everything feels stronger, more intense in the fade. Emotions and physical sensations. Solas knows now more than ever just how much stronger they can feel when his knees nearly buckle as he feels the heat of her mouth envelope him. How else has he misjudged the Dalish he wonders, what other secrets do they hold? She bobs her head now, her wide eyes looking up at him, pupils blown. He feels the heat pooling in his stomach as she massages him underneath, deft fingers trained on locks. He knows it won’t last much longer. As powerless as she feels to him, he feels it in equal measures to her. ‘Not like this’ he thinks knowing the sooner it is over the sooner he must leave.  
He places his hands under her chin, guiding her off him she looks up at him, swollen lips parted. He sinks to his knees himself, resting his hand on her back to support her as he instructs, “lie back, my love.”  
She does as she is told, lifting herself as he helps her out her remaining clothes, she spreads her legs wide.  
“So perfect for me,” he whispers. Now is his turn for reverence. He presses delicate kisses down her neck and onto her dusky pink nipples. Kissing one he rubs the other between his fingers granting him moans and hitches in breath. He continues his path downwards until he reaches her slit. Wrapping his arms underneath and around her legs he begins lapping at her firm nub, forming a steady rhythm until she can no long remain still, keening her hips upwards in an effort to gain more friction. At this he removes his mouth completely, instead focusing his attentions back onto her breasts. Met with a frustrated moan and a wriggle beneath him, he gives a kiss in response, “My my, you do so want me don’t you.”  
All he gets in return is distracted “Mhm” and more writhing. He places two of his fingers into her willing mouth and she sucks on them gratefully, uncaring as spit drips from her lips. Removing his wet fingers from her mouth he runs them up and down her slit before slowly inserting them deep into her entrance crooking them as he does. This intrusion causes her to arch backwards and a low groan to escape her throat. Sparing her only a moment to adjust hooking his fingers he pumps them in and out of her at a practically punishing rate, swirling his thumb around her sensitive nub. Any serenity or calm she had has left her completely as she writhes beneath his touch, his mouth still on her breasts. She knows not how long this continues for only that she feels more now than she ever thought possible, her release building inside, setting her alight. Still he continues his onslaught before the waves inside her break. Seeing white she bucks wildly beneath him, knees hitting together and breaking apart over and over as he slows his work, pressing his mouth against her again as he sees her down from her peak, slowing his motions to a stop.  
Still with heaving breaths she pulls him so his eyes meet hers, “Please, ma vhenan,” she begs, “I need you.”  
Holding himself he presses against her slick entrance pushing himself in in one motion. As he enters her she arches deeply pushing her skin onto his, her voice catching in her throat producing naught but a high pitched sound as he brings himself rapidly in and out of her.  
Feeling himself reaching his peak he snakes a hand between them, finding that nub and swirling a motion around and across it. Her orgasm hits her far faster than before, her walls clamping around him as he finds his own release deep inside her, his mouth clamped around her neck biting hard. After few forceful thrusts he’s emptied himself.  
Rolling onto his back he pulls her to his chest, the moss and grass beneath them a welcome coolness.  
“Ma serannas, ma serannnas,” she whispers over and over, kissing any skin she finds before finding rest.  
Through this peace she hears him say, “Dareth shiral, ma vhenan.”  
Her eyes fly open, “No!” her eyes meet his, are they filled with tears like hers or is it merely a trick of the light?  
“I’m sorry my love, you must wake up.”

Just like the first time she sits up in bed, breath heaving, though this time she knows all she has left is but her tear stained pillow and a dull ache in her neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Who's inquisitor is this?? She not mine, someone come collect your elf. I wrote this stoned bc I got my wires crossed after watching porn n Solas's romance on youtube in the same day so like be forgiving. It's also the first sexy thing I've ever written so theres that.  
> I'd love some comments n stuff seeing as how im super new at this stuff!


End file.
